


Fanmix: As The Darkness Fills My Soul (Scott McCall)

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fanmix, Gen, Male Protagonist, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mix about Scott and some of his relationships in the series. Full .zip, cover art and separate songs are all available.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanmix: As The Darkness Fills My Soul (Scott McCall)

  
[](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Scott%20Mix/?action=view&current=Scott_Mix_FRONT.png) [ ](http://s1139.photobucket.com/albums/n560/youtoxic/Scott%20Mix/?action=view&current=Scott_Mix_BACK.png)

1\. [Save Your Soul](http://www.2shared.com/audio/VsvCGuHh/01_Save_Your_Soul.html) \- She Wants Revenge  
2\. [Rock Is Dead](http://www.2shared.com/audio/Eq23WmOl/02_Rock_Is_Dead.html) \- Marilyn Manson  
3\. [Animal Attraction](http://www.2shared.com/audio/QcbACZG2/03_Animal_Atraction.html) \- She Wants Revenge  
4\. [Wolf](http://www.2shared.com/audio/-0F-j35X/04_Wolf.html) \- Tailor  
5\. [Teach Me How To Fight](http://www.2shared.com/audio/rsRsa6UF/05_Teach_Me_How_To_Fight.html) \- Junior Boys  
6\. [Artificial Nocturne (Love Thy Brother Remix)](http://www.2shared.com/audio/U2KJwidf/06_Artificial_Nocturne__Love_T.html) \- Metric  
7\. [Islands](http://www.2shared.com/audio/C6QE35rD/07_Islands.html) \- The XX  
8\. [Lies](http://www.2shared.com/audio/jQ-yZEqS/08_Lies.html) \- Chvrches  
9\. [When I'm With You](http://www.2shared.com/audio/uOB7dgzG/09_When_Im_With_You.html) \- Best Coast  
10\. [Reunion](http://www.2shared.com/audio/ewnxEcaN/10_Reunion.html) \- M83

 

**Save Your Soul - She Wants Revenge**  
 _(Scott/Allison)_

Tell me lover, tell me where have you been  
I've been sitting in this chair since half past ten  
I've been wondering when you might just walk through the door  
And now we'll sit and talk about it

You don't listen, you don't even try very hard  
Your good intentions, well they don't seem to go very far  
And now we're going tit for tat until somebody draws blood  
But no one's gonna sleep tonight

 

**Rock Is Dead - Marilyn Manson**  
 _(Scott, Derek, Everyone)_

Sampled and soulless  
Worldwide and real webbed  
You sell all the living  
For more safer dead 

Anything to belong

 

**Animal Attraction - She Wants Revenge**  
 _(Scott/Allison)_

Call me crazy  
But damn I'd like to  
Get inside of your mind

I can't see, it's a sexual reaction  
You and me, it's animal attraction  
We should be in each other's arms tonight

 

**Wolf - Tailor**  
 _(Scott, Stiles)_

Rain falls down my cheek  
I wish I, I wish I knew better then I know now  
Forrest rain coming down my soul

As the darkness fills my soul  
The way I don't know I don't know  
'Cause everything you do is oh so so

As the wolf comes running and running we did.

 

**Teach Me How To Fight - Junior Boys**  
 _(Scott/Allison)_

There's some things I forget  
And if it's wrong, I keep it in check  
'Cause what could I do  
If we go out tonight  
With that blood on your shirt?  
Would it taste like a brand new shirt?  
'Cause I don't know

Can you teach me how to fight?  
Show me what it's like to give that pain  
Show me how to fight, throw him down

There were times in the past  
If I had the move, I couldn't make it last  
Girl, it's wasted in the night  
And is it really so hard?  
Tell your body to forget the words  
Pushing you too hard  
'Cause I don't know

 

**Artificial Nocturne (Love Thy Brother Remix)**  
 _(Scott, Stiles, Derek)_

I'm just as fucked up as they say  
I can't fake the daytime  
Found an entrance to escape into the dark

Got false lights for the sun  
It's an artificial nocturne  
It's an outsider's escape from a broken heart

We hide out in the back  
Like shadows in a stranger's dream  
Hiding out in the back together  
Hiding out in the back forever

 

**Islands - The XX**  
 _(Scott/Allison)_

I don't have to leave anymore  
What I have is right here  
Spend my nights and days before  
Searching the world for what's right here

I am yours now  
So now I don't ever have to leave  
I've been found out  
So now I'll never explore

 

**[Lies - Chvrches](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUvJBD9MVI4) **  
_(Scott/Allison)_

 

**When I'm With You - Best Coast**  
 _(Scott, Stiles)_

The world is lazy  
but you and me  
we're just crazy

So when I'm with you, I have fun  
Yeah when I'm with you, I have fun

 

**Reunion - M83**  
 _(Scott/Allison)_

You came out of nowhere  
Stealing my heart and brain  
Flaming my every cell  
You make me feel myself

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh  
Will you stand in this land?  
Will you stand in this land forever?

 

[[DOWNLOAD FULL MIX]](http://www.2shared.com/file/2uLAI4ai/As_The_Darkness_Fills_My_Soul.html)  



End file.
